


Breakfast

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Stargate: Continuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watched Jack die, then she met him again but he had no memory of her. Of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Her toast was burnt and with a sigh Sam dumped it into the garbage can. She wondered if she had time to fix herself eggs but a glance at the clock shot that idea to hell. Not that it mattered to her all that much whether she was on time or not. She taught high school algebra for crying out loud. Opening her cupboards she started to hunt for the packets of oatmeal she kept handy. The teacher's lounge would have water and microwave. As she shifted a can of green beans her hand stopped and hovered over a familiar red box.

When had she bought this? The toucan on the front seemed almost mocking considering her circumstances and she felt the bitter sting of salty tears as she remembered why buying the colorful cereal had become so normal.

 _"Tell me you have something in here other than... nothing," Jack complained. Sam smirked at the man who's ass was sticking out of her fridge. "Carter, your milk is expired."_

 _"I don't generally eat breakfast here," she answered walking over and sliding her hand on his back. It felt good. It felt natural. He backed out of the fridge and raised an eyebrow._

 _"That's about to change. I think the commissary might have issues if I showed up in my boxers to eat Froot Loops."_

 _She gave him a swat. "Fine, I'll make sure I get Froot Loops. But you'd better be around to eat them." He leaned over and pecked her on the lips._

 _"Yeah sure ya' betcha."_

 _"I just don't see how you can eat those things. They're so sugary." Sam wrinkled her nose as she busied herself with the coffee pot but could feel his eyes on her. Turning slightly she saw a mischievous glint in his eye and self-satisfied smirk. "What?"_

 _"Nothing," he replied. "Just a good memory." She shook her head with a small laugh. Thank God for fishing trips._

Her hand slid the cardboard top open and using her strength she opened the bag. Grabbing a bowl she poured them in, added some milk and sat at her table. The breakfast cereal really was too sweet for her liking but the taste alone let her believe for just a second Jack was with her. Tears dripped down her face and she pushed the mostly uneaten food away from her. Sam knew she was going to be late to work but it didn't matter. This was all she had left of a life that had never existed.


End file.
